Tantalize
by XxXwhiteXroseXxX
Summary: KougaXOC. Kouga is running around with his pack, when he finds a strange girl playing with some of the white wolves. What happens when the woman he loves dislikes him strongly? rated T cuz....i dont know why...


Kouga's POV~

"Come on you two!" I yelled over my shoulder. It could be such a pain taking care of those two sometimes. But, hey, they were family. The last of my pack to be exact. And there was no way I was going to give up on them. Even if they were a bit short on intelligence.  
I stopped on the top of a huge hill, waiting for them to catch up. I had to admit, they were keeping up better than any average person; considering I had a jewel shard in my leg. They were only a mile behind; I'd say about ten/twenty minutes away. I stared at the land in front of me, looking for any possible prey, or signs of Naraku. That's when I saw her.  
She was beautiful; she had her long red hair tied in a ponytail on her head. She had white wolf ears, too. Her skirt was made of white fur, with a tail on the back and a metal belt. Her shirt was made of fur around her chest, and then metal down to the bottom of her rib cage. She had a pad of white fur on her left shoulder. The girl looked strong; she had slightly wide thighs, and a bit of muscle on her upper arm. She was running around and playing with a bunch of wolves....white ones. Oh, great... She was from Ayame's pack.

Ginta and Kohaku ran up behind me, skidding to a stop when they saw I hadn't taken off yet. They sat down by my feet, resting. Same with the wolves. It took them a while to notice what I was staring at. They all looked down.

"She's from the white wolf pack," Kohaku stated, pointing at the girl and her wolves.  
"Really? I never noticed. Of coarse she is! She's with WHITE WOLVES and wearing WHITE FUR!" I yelled.

Ginta laughed at Kohaku's stupidity, and the wolves barked out a few laughs too. That's when the girl noticed us. She had stopped moving around, standing up straight, and glaring right at us. Her wolves were looking up, too. Well, we knew one thing; she wasn't Ayame. If she was, she'd be halfway here by now. I sighed in relief. I was in no mood to deal with her and her whining about what I'd said when she was, like, four or something.  
I moved down the hill, and stopped about halfway down. She was even more attractive up closer. She had huge breasts, and peircing green eyes. It felt like she was staring daggers into me. Her arms were crossed over her chest, one leg out to the side, bent a little. She wasn't scared of me; her pose kind of flaunted that fact. Her facial expression (judging, annoyed, "I'll kill you if you make me mad" kind of expression) showed that she sure as heck didn't like me. I wondered why.  
I walked closer, about twenty feet away from her. She snarled a little bit. I smirked a little. She actually thought she could take me down. Well, judging by how distracted I was right now...she probably could. Good Lord, she was perfect. She had curves in all the right places, and her eyes were distractingly bright green. I sensed a jewel shard in each of her arms. Even if I wasn't distracted, she could take me down easily if she caught me....

"What do you want?" She spat at me. I jumped a little when she spoke; it had been silent before.  
"I want to know who you are. And why you seem to hate me so much." I said, trying to keep my cool. She wasn't exactly making it easy, either.  
"Name's Anna. I'm Ayame's older sister. You can guess why I hate you, right?" The last part wasn't completed; you could tell she wanted to say 'or are you just that stupid'  
"Look, I don't even remember anything about a promise to marry her, alright?!" I yelled. She smirked. Yea, I'd fallen for her little trick. I was right where she wanted me.  
"Aw, did I strike a nerve?" she said, sarcasm dripping from every word. She smiled a devious smile. God, she was sexy....

She turned slowly, and walked away. Her hips swung out just enough to make a guy go insane. It was giving me a boner like you wouldn't believe. I'd bet that this was her plan. I hated her so much right about now. Her wolves followed her, covering her flanks. I watched them walk away, my eyes on Anna. I sighed, and went back to Ginta and Kohaku.

"So who was she? Was she nice? Does she know Ayame?" They both asked at once. I sighed "Her name's Anna. She's Ayame's older sister. If she is nice, she didn't show it to me; she hates me." I said, answering all their questions. They looked at each other, then back at me. They had probably just figured out why she hated me. "C'mon. We're going on a side trip."  
"Where're we goin'?" Kohaku asked.  
"To visit our 'friends', the white wolves." I said. I took off, leaving before they could start complaining.

Anna's POV~

I looked back, checking to see if he'd followed me. He hadn't, thank God. I sighed, and put my hand on one of the wolve's heads. We were almost home now, and I could see some of the puppies playing close to the gate. I smiled, and walked a little faster towards our home. Then, I smelled him. He'd come to our home...lovely.  
I walked in calmly, my hand still on the wolf's head. They always helped to keep me calm. Another one nudged my leg, sensing my discomfort. I pat his head, and kept walking. I could see Ayame with Kouga, so at least he'd be distracted. That meant I could sneak by without being noticed....

"Anna! Come meet your future brother in law!" Ayame yelled over at me. Of coarse she'd point me out; I should've known.

I walked over slowly, giving the wolves the signal to stay behind. They all went deeper into our settlement. I stopped by Ayame's side. Kouga smirked at me. I held my arm at my side. He made it so hard for me to keep my cool. It was hard for me to refrain from smashing his face. Ayame sighed, sensing my anger. I bit my lip, sealing away my anger. Just for her. She calmed down a bit. He kept his eyes on me, never straying away from me. Ayame tensed up again. She was nervous; nervous that he might have an interest in me. I would have to explain our previous encounter to her later. I put my hand on her shoulder. Kouga shifted his weight to his right leg, the one with the jewel shard in it. I took this as I sign that he wasn't going anywhere any time soon. Great... Knowing Ayame, she'd probably invite him to stay for dinner or something.

"Why don't you stay here for a while Kouga? I bet you haven't eaten in a while. You could stay for dinner!" she said. Sometimes, I could swear she was reading my mind.  
"Sure. Why not." He said, smirking. I hated to admit it, but he did look attractive. Very attractive...

I mentally slapped myself. How could I think that about this jerk?! About the guy my little sister loved? About the guy who'd already promised to marry my sister...Why did that make me feel so upset? All these questions...It felt like I was going insane! Why did that man make me feel this way?!

I sat on the roof of an old building, staring at the night sky. Kouga and his small group were staying with us for a while, unfortunately. On the bright side, I had managed to avoid him all day today. Ayame had been keeping him busy, for the most part. And now that he was on white wolf land, my scent blended in a lot better. The only bad news now; half of the pack had gone out to mark territory and find food. So now, it be a little harder to hide. Just as I thought this, Kouga landed right next to me. He had apparently jumped from one of the other buildings. I sighed. There went my time away from him. And now, since he was closer to me, he could memorize my scent....and pick me out of a crowd of white wolves. Wonderous...

"You've been avoiding me all day, haven't you?" He said. I nodded, and turned on my side so I wasn't facing him.  
"Why have you been trying to get near me anyway?" I asked. I heard him lay down next to me. "I want to talk to you." He said. He put his arms around my waist, keeping me from running off. He put one hand on mine.  
"About what?" I said, yanking my hand away. He sighed, and tried again. And again, I yanked my hand away.  
"About how you continuosly tantalize me." He said, moving his hand up to my stomach. I pushed it down, only to have it jump right back to where he'd placed it. I sighed.  
"I didn't know I was tantalizing anyone." I said. It was true. How had I been seducing him? I had almost gotten into a fight with him!

He moved his hand to my breast, squeezing it. I slapped his hand, and threw it back towards him. He just put it right back. Ugh, he was so frustrating!! Kouga kissed the back of my neck. It felt...good. I hated that I liked it, but (to be perfectly honest), it gave me an amazing feeling. It felt almost like something was exploding inside me. It kind of shocked me; I couldn't move any part of me.  
Kouga turned my body so that I faced him. He kissed my forehead. The exploding feeling returned, only centered around my forehead now. Then, he held my arms down (there was another feeling, similar to when he kissed me, but different), and kissed me. On the lips. The exploding feeling engulfed me completely, sucking me into a world of bliss. I kissed back, freeing my arms and wrapping them around his neck. His lips moved into a semi-smile, still kissing me. I was the one who pulled away; I hadn't had a chance to take a breath, so I needed air.

"How long have you liked me?" I asked. I laid my head on his chest.  
"Ever since I saw you. Earlier today, by the hill." Kouga ran his fingers through my hair. I smiled.  
"You know what Kouga?" "What?"  
"I think I love you."  
"I know I love you."

He kissed me again. I smiled, and cuddled up to his chest. I didn't care anymore if Ayame liked him. Kouga was (and still is) mine. All mine. And I was (and still am) all his. That's never going to change, either. 


End file.
